Spurts and Sputters
by PrtyWatrPrincess
Summary: A collection of short stories involving the Talespin characters.
1. Missing Kit

Baloo woke before the twilight. This was extremely unusual because the large, gray bear could sleep until noon and beyond. He rolled over to go to back to sleep but sleep did not come. Something didn't feel quite right. Baloo turned back over and reached up to turn on the hula girl lamp that kept watch over his nightstand. Yawning he glanced over to the bed across the room. His boy, Kit was not in the bed.

Baloo hollered a startled question, "Kit?" No reply came. Baloo jumped up quickly and ran to the restroom. There was no Kit to be found. He darted down the stairs and into the back storage room. No Kit there either. Baloo rushed outside to look in the Sea Duck. Kit wasn't in the Sea Duck. Baloo was panic struck. Where could Kit be? All sorts of terrible scenarios ran through his head.

"Hey, Papa Bear!" came a cheery reply to his rambling thoughts. "Kit, where have you been?" Baloo asked. Kit replied, "Well I got up early this morning to fix you breakfast. I wanted to do something special for you for Father's Day." "Um . . .well " said a stunned Baloo grabbing Kit up into a bear hug and wiping away a tear, "You make me proud, son."


	2. Assumptions 2:00 am

In a small moonlight bedroom one large gray bear was not getting the sleep he so desired. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was already 2:00 a.m.! A soft sigh escaped his muzzle . . . another sleepless night of Becky on the brain. "_Maybe some night air would do me good_," he thought to himself. He glanced over at his cub sleeping in the bed across the room. In the pale silvery light he tried to judge if Kit was slumbering. Satisfied that Kit was asleep, Baloo sat up and quickly tossed his blankets to the side. "_No need in waking Little Britches." _Quietly he crept out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

Baloo lumbered over to the steps that led up to the lookout tower. Slowly he climbed trying not to make to much noise. Once at the top Baloo did a full-body stretch and sucked in a large helping of the crisp salty air. This only helped to wake him up further. He turned on the deck lights and leaned on the railing looking out towards the city of Cape Suzette. Instinctively he glanced at the apartment towers where Rebecca lived. He noticed a few of the lights on in her apartment. He said out loud, "Probably up all night thinking of new jobs and new ways to torture me!"

He was at odds with himself on how he felt about his petite boss. On one hand she was quite a beauty and a great friend and on the other she could be a tyrant and a screaming harpie. Admiration verses animosity! He imagined all of the things he would tell her. Thoughts of Rebecca flooded his mind, the sound of the her light footsteps, her gentle fluid motions, Becky's brown eyes, her warm body . . . all his day dreaming about her came crashing to a halt every time she scowled at him. They both had different ambitions, ideas, and energy levels. Baloo had thought once or twicevabout asking her out. He liked spunky gals but Rebecca tied him up in knots and left him there.

"Might as well get my thinking out of the clouds." He chuckled to himself. Rebecca was unreachable like a star or a planet far away and he could never live up to her expectations, he would never be good enough for her. "_She'll never be mine. I'm just wasting my time."_

Across town in a high rise apartment with a cascading waterfall a petite brown bear was having trouble sleeping again. Rebecca had finally given up. _"Maybe a glass of warm milk would help me calm down." _She analyzed to herself. "_It is really complicated Baloo and I. If only I could stop thinking about him long enough to go to sleep._" She sat up and stretched. "Hum . . . 2:00 am! UGH!" Rebecca reached over and turned the switch to the lamp by her bed. The room was flushed in soft yellow light. She eased her way out of the bed and walked into the hall stopping for a moment to check in on Molly. Satisfied that her cub was sleeping soundly she meandered into the kitchen to heat up some milk.

Rebecca ended up downing a sandwich and three cookies with her warm cup of milk. She patted her very full stomach and because no one was around to hear her she gave a very loud unlady-like belch. She giggled, "I think Baloo is rubbing off on me!" The burp and full belly only made her think again of the puzzling person she was trying to forget.

Her friend, strong, loyal, and fun-loving Baloo was the carefree person she wanted to be but she had Molly to think about. Regardless of what her employee thought she did not have to be in a relationship with a millionaire. Sure she liked money. Her first husband had not been rich but he had worked hard and been grounded. Baloo was happy just barely getting by. Getting by was NOT Rebecca's ideal. She needed security. Baloo did not look like security to her. She day dreamed about him often but those bubbles burst every time she caught him slacking off.

Rebecca put her dishes in the sink and looked out over the city skyline. She instinctively noticed the lights on in the look out tower at Higher for Hire. Rebecca was immediately alarmed; with her luck Don Karnage or some goon was breaking in. She always kept a handy set of binoculars in the living room. (Not to spy on anyone in particular; but you never know when you just might need a set of good night vision binoculars.)

She stepped out on the balcony and focused the binoculars onto the building. Rebecca could clearly see Baloo leaning on the railing of the lookout tower. "Ah ha! He is staying up all night goofing off so he can make up excuses in the morning as to why he is so exhausted. No wonder he sleeps all the time! Eww that bear!" She determined right then and there that Baloo was unreachable, for all his positives he had too many negatives. _I am just wasting my time and he'll never be mine._


End file.
